Fairy Tail Yaoi Crack Pairings
by AnimeQueen42
Summary: Random one-shots of Yaoi crack pairings! *taking requests!* Newest Pairing: Nasteel (Ratings may change later on)
1. Author's Note

**Hellloooooooo people of the web~! I am your AnimeQueen42 and I am here to please all the fangirls (and hopefully fanboys) with this new idea I have come up with (along with my floridian sister).**

**So I'm not entirely sure if this has been done before but I would like to give it a try.**

**My idea is crack Yaoi pairings (I know, totally not original but meh).**

**But the thing is, I have a horrible imagination for making up plots right on the spot. So that is where all of YOU come in. I would like your help to make this fanfic not a total bust.**

**All you need to do is find a crack pairing you would like to read about (ex. Gildarts x Natsu / Bixslow x Freed) and then review or send me a private message of that pairing and something you want me to make them do (yes it can become Mature) or just a random fluffy thing for them to do (Ex. picnic, beach day, etc). It can even be an AU if you wish it to be~! You also get to pick who will be the Seme and the Uke.**

**If you have any questions, just review or send me a PM.**

**Thank you my loyal subjects~!**

**From, your AnimeQueen**


	2. Laxeel

**Alrighty~! My first yaoi crack for this fic, W00T W00000T! **

**This was requested by my Floridian sis; JasonTodd'sGirl (Sorry about any OOC sis)**

**Pairing: Laxus x Gajeel (Laxeel) (There needs to be more of this pairing...Just saying) **

**Rating: T**

* * *

"Alright you brats listen up," Master Macarov shouted to his guild members, gaining their attention, "It's been exactly three days," he continued.

The Fairy Tail members were quietly waiting in anticipation.

"Has anyone found out anything what's wrong with my grandson," He finally screamed, pointing over towards the lightning mage that has had a dark aura around for the past three days. Not even the thunder legion dared to go near their beloved leader.

The rest of the guild members were cowering in the other side of the fairy tail guild, trying their hardest their hardest to escape Laxus' irregular mood.

Levy then choose to speak up, "Um, master?"

"Yes Levy," He looked at the blunette with excitement.

"Both Freed and I have noticed that Laxus has been staring at the main guild doors these past three days," Freed nodded in agreement.

"That's our Levy-chan," Jet and Droy exclaimed in excitement.

The members looked over towards the blond lightning mage, and true to the two bookworms word, Laxus was staring intensely at the main guild hall's doors.

"Maybe, he's waiting for someone?"

Just then, Team Natsu burst through the doors yelling, "We're back~"

They stopped before entering, sensing the dark aura that was directly in front of them. The other members cringed visibly as the dark aura turned murderously.

The six members plus the two exceeds quickly went over towards the 'safe' side of the guild.

Once over there, Erza was the first to talk, "What's wrong with Laxus master," she asked while keeping one skeptical eye on the blond lightning mage.

The master sighed deeply, his fingers massaging his temples before replying, "We don't know. He's been like this for three days."

Gray looked over towards their master with disbelief, "Three days?"

"Hai," Mira cut in, placing ordered drinks on a few tables that ordered said drinks, "So far, our theory is that he's waiting for someone."

"Of course he is. He's waiting for his mate."

Everyone turned towards the voice, which surprisingly came from Natsu. Wendy stood next to him with a proud smile. The rest of the guild finally caught up to what the pinkette had claimed.

"EH?! HIS WHAT?!" The guild shouted.

Wendy smiled at them and replied happily, "Yep, his mate."

"And by the second scent on him, I'd say his mate would be-" Natsu was cut off by the guild dorrs opening to reveal three familiar members.

Gajeel, Juvia, and Pantherlily entered the still shell-shocked guild, chatting amongst themselves.

The entire guild watched as Laxus roughly got out of his chair and straight towards the three, his face darkened by his bangs.

Juvia noticed Laxus heading in their direction and said politely, "Hello Laxus-san, how are you today?"

Laxus said nothing as he passed the water mage, heading straight for the iron dragon slayer that was chatting with his exceed about the mission.

Grabbing Gajeel by the wrists, he pulled the raven up against the wall, successfully trapping the iron dragon.

"T-That wouldn't happen to be-," Lucy began to asked nervously. Natsu just grinned at his blond teammate.

Macarov finally snapped and yelled at the two, "Stop beating around the bush you and just tell us what the hell is going on between my grandson and my guild member?!"

Natsu and Wendy looked at each other before saying in unison, "They're in love."

The guild looked back over towards the two dragon slayers against the wall and to their surprise witnessed Laxus and Gajeel in a hot make-out session, Gajeel trapped between the wall and Laxus, his arms linked around the blond's neck.

They separated a moment later for a breath of air, a thin trial of saliva still connected to their tongues.

Laxus connected his forehead to his blushing mate's, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going on a mission," He said in a soft, strong voice.

_'That's what these past three days were about?!'_ The guild members all thought minus Natsu and Wendy, knowing that the dominant one is always overprotective over their mate.

Gajeel avoided the other's gaze and replied, "I didn't think you would care if I was gone for a few days. And besides, Juvia offered so I took it," Laxus growled jealously.

The blond grabbed the raven's chin and gently brought his pierced face to his own before pulling him into a possessive kiss. He pulled away a moment later, "From now on, I'll be with you on every mission."

"That could get annoying," Gajeel teased.

The girls of the guild were all blushing deeply and staring intensely at the two male as they interact, while the males were having trouble keeping up with this entire situation.

The two dragon slayers against the wall looked over towards the rest of the guild. Gajeel blushed an angry but embarrassed blush and hid his face in Laxus' chest. Laxus just sent them a smug grin while holding his embarrassed mate close.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and request a yaoi crack pairing if you would like to read about~! Thank you for reading!**

**~Your AnimeQueen**


	3. Natseel

**Hello again~**

**This was requested by 'TheRedHeadGuy'**

**Pairing: Seme!Natsu x Uke!Gajeel (Natseel)**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

"You've never kissed anyone Gajeel," Levy asked, bewildered out of her mind. She was half way out of her seat across from the iron dragon slayer.

A blushing Gajeel replied in a whisper, "Hai, hai, now keep it down will ya shrimp," Gajeel sideglanced to the sides, "I still don't trust these people with this information."

Just then, a new voice entered the conversation, "Why is Gajeel-kun blushing?"

Her sudden appearance caused the raven dragon slayer to turn around quickly. He was about to make up a lie when Levy cut him off by saying, "Because he's never kissed anyone before."

Juvia looked at Gajeel in surprise, "Gajeel-kun has never kissed anyone before?"

"W-Well that's because-" He started to say shyly.

"Who's never kissed anyone before?" Another new voice popped up from Gajeel's right. The three looked over to see Erza with a highly curious expression.

Just as Gajeel was about to say something, Juvia cut in while pointing to the blushing raven, "Gajeel-kun."

"Juvia!" Gajeel exclaimed, his blush turning to a darker shade of red.

Erza crossed her arms and shook her head with a smile, "Never would have suspected."

"The hell's that supposed to mean," Gajeel shot back.

"Never suspected what Erza?"

The four looked over to the right side of the round table to find Mira, who just placed a few alcoholic beverages to the table next to them.

"Nothin-" Gajeel started but was once again cut off.

Erza stuck her thumb out at the blushing iron dragon slayer, "Gajeel has never kissed anyone before."

Gajeel groaned loudly, slamming his head on the table. He only looked up when he felt someone patting his head.

"It's okay Gajeel-san, you'll kiss someone eventually," Wendy said in a sweet voice.

Gajeel's eye twitched. He pushed her hand away from his head and replied in a murderous voice, "Well I bet you've never kissed anyone before either!"

"Who's never ***_hic*_** kissed anyone before?"

Gajeel growled while ducking his blushing head down as Cana appeared on the table with a barrel of alcohol sitting cozily on her lap.

"Well, whoever is their first kiss will _never _be as beautiful as I; the queen of the fairies," Evergreen said while she fanned herself, a smug smirk upon her face.

Gajeel slammed his crimson face into his hands, wishing he had never said anything in the first place.

That's when a familiar voice asked, "What's wrong with Iron Head?"

Gajeel slammed his hands on table, roughly getting out of his seat, determined to answer before the girls, "It's none of your damn business!"

Natsu put his hands up in a mock surrender, "Well sorry for caring."

The raven was about to retort when the girls around the table said in unison, "Gajeel (-kun/-san) has never kissed anyone." "His lips are virgins (Cana)."

"Pft, is that all?" Natsu asked with a slight chuckle.

The blushing raven fell back into his seat with an embarrassed nod of his head, his elbows on his knees while his hands covered his face.

That's when Gajeel felt gentle hands pull his own away from his pierced face. He didn't have time to comprehend who was holding his hands when all of a sudden, a pair of warm lips crashed into his own.

Gajeel's eyes widened and his blush intensified at the foreign feeling. It lasted a moment before the culprit pulled back slowly; revealing cat-like green eyes, a fanded smile, and pink hair.

Natsu released a (blushing/ shocked) Gajeel's hands before smirking at the raven with a wink, "Not bad for a first timer," He grabbed Gajeel's chin, lifting his head up to whisper into the pierced ear, "But you might want to kiss back next time."

Giving his ear a final nip, Natsu released Gajeel and walked away with a backwards wave.

"Well that was ***_hic*_** unexpected, " Cana commented, the other girls nodding their heads in agreement as they watched Gajeel's brain finally catch up to what just happened.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, 'TheRedHeadGuy'!**

**Don't forget to request a crack yaoi pairing~!**

**~Your AnimeQueen**


End file.
